EFW Raw January 30th 2012
Raw intro plays* *Footage from Smackdown roll on* Tazz: OMG, Kyle goes for the pin on Nexus 1......2...... RPS! Oh my god, It's the Zodiacs, the attack what an ambush on the Royal Rumble winner and he's out, every finsher manuever was done, wow. Ladies and Gentleman Kyle is not moving. *RAW pryo* Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Monday Night RAW, I'm Michael Cole here with JR. JR: Tonight is a good night, Just 6 days away from Pain for Glory, Bai Gawd Mikey, Sometimes gonna happen Michael Cole: Yes JR, A few nights ago on Smackdown our reigning Royal Rumble winner, Kyle Smith was attacked by the Zodiacs, alot of people are wondering if Kyle Smith is in the arena, is he injured, can he even compete at Wrestlemania in a couple of Months! *End of Days hits as a huge roar comes from the audience* JR: HE'S HERE *Kyle walks down to the ring, looking a bit shooken up* Kyle Smith: As you can all tell i'm not in a good mood nor should I be. As you could all tell on Smackdown a few nights ago I was having a solid match against Nexus a member of the Zodiacs... I hit the 450 and then.... boom here comes his little goons. RPS your time is running out to be hiding behind this group of men, these men only follow you because they don't know what else to do, you take advantage of them. You see if you look at it RPS your not a good champion ok, 170 plus days great. But the way you win makes me sick, When I was shooken up and watching RAW and Smackdown every week I saw the Zodiacs come out here and help you all the time. My question is RPS, Why can't you fight your battles on your own? No wonder why this group holds every championship, you guys haven't won a fair fight since Michael Jackson was black. The fact of the matter is on March 31st, 2012 i'm going to beat you for WHC and i'm going to end the Zodiacs, You see i'm not a liar, I said before I was going to win the Money in the Bank I did, I won the Royal Rumble and at Wrestlemania 2, Prepare yourself for the ass kicking of a life tim--- *Zodiacs come out* CC: Woah, woah, Fella... You wanna come out here and run your mouth after we demolished you on Smackdown? You know fella, we can just do that again to you right now, if we wanted too, and hell maybe we could RPS: Kyle, you wanna talk about me not keeping my word? Kyle, I won every title defense and you couldn't even defend your championship once! Kyle look, I don't like you, That's why attack you, and you're right Celtic let's go get him! *All the Zodiac members walk down to the ring* *Surronds the ring (Nexus style) Michael Cole: Oh god not again! JR: It appears Kyle Smith may take another beating! Michael Cole: I can't handle this anymore! *Michael Cole walks into the ring to help Kyle* CC: Look at this fellas, This will be tough (he says sarcastically) *Ivan the destroyer and The Ato come out of the audience* RPS: Looks like we got a brawl now, Let's go guys! *All 5 Zodiac members step foward except Nexus* RPS: What are you doing! Nexus: I'm done with the Zodiacs, I quit this group, You guys suck! RPS: Wait, wha---- *Kyle Smith, Michael Cole, Ivan and The Ato all begin the attack on the Zodiacs* WWECMP: Woah, woah, woah ALL OF YOU!, That's enough, you guys can settle this in the ring later tonight, Kyle Smith you will team up with Chris Xtreme to take on your choice of 2 members of the Zodiacs! Kyle Smith: The Head Hunter and Celtic Champion WWECMP: You got it, and as for you RPS, You will take on one of your oppentets in the Championship Scramble match in 6 days, take your pick. RPS: Give me Ghost Hunter WWECMP: And as for the rest of you, Adam, you find out the situation with Nexus because we will see a 2 on 2 tag team match preview tonight! And Cole, just go do your damn job at the Announce table. JR: Well ladies and gentleman you heard our GM correctly, Matches tonight, good ones! Let's start this show out! Match 1: WorldHeavyweight Champion Rated Peep Superstar vs The Ghost Hunter- Non-Title Match *AdamEEF is seen backstage, Searching for Nexus* Nexus: Looking for me? AdamEEF: WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE Nexus: I'm done *Nexus hits a Nex-Nap on AdamEEF* Nexus: You can have the titles, Oh, and your match is next. Match 2: AdamEEF vs The Ato and Ivan 'The Destroyer' *Raj is seen backstage talking to a few other superstars* *WWECMP comes from behind and attacks Raj* WWECMP: Payback is a bitch, Ain't it? *Chris Xtreme walks down the ring* Last week on Smackdown I was attacked by Cameron Moore and Matt Code attacked me then beat me in a match, But tonight I need to focus on beating 2 huge men like CC and HH, But ok, then in 6 nights I finally get an oppurtunity to defeat Matt Code for the EFW Championship *Camron Moore comes out* SHUT UP Chris, You know I deserve to face Matt Code at PFG, not you! So no matter who wins the EFW Championship at PFG i'm going to win the Elimination Chamber and go on to headline Wrestlemania as the EFW Champion, So go ahead Chris and beat Matt Code but I don't really care! *WWECMP comes out* Woah, woah this is getting good, I have an idea, Camron, you have shown alot of skill since you've joined EFW a few months back so i'm going to give you an oppurtunity tonight. Tonight Camron you will take on EFW Champion Matt Code in a Non-Title match, and if you win that match Camron, I will go ahead and make the match at PFG at Triple Threat Match! Camron: THERE WE GO! WWECMP: And Chris, good thing your in the ring because your Tag match, is next! Match 3: Chris Xtreme and Kyle Smith vs The Zodiacs (Celtic Champion and The Head Hunter) Match 4: Samir Cerebral Assassin vs Jason T *Matt Code is seen in the back, Preparing for his match with Camron Moore* Josh Matthews: Hey Matt, in just a few moments you go one-on-one with Camron Moore, how you going to do? Matt Code: Josh, I'm Matt Code, How do you think i'm going to do? Tonight when I beat Camron Moore i'm going to go onto PFG and beat Chris Xtreme, I am a true fighting champion, so why don't you sit back and watch. Main Event: EFW Champion, Matt Code vs Camron Moore (If Camron wins he gets entered into the match at PFG) *After the match all 4 members of the Zodiacs come out and begin to attack Matt Code and Camron Moore* *After the attack, Kyle Smith, The Ato, and Ivan 'The Destroyer' come out and begin to fight with the Zodiacs* Michael Cole: I told you at the beginnig of the show JR i'm not allowing this! *Michael Cole goes into assit* *Kyle Smith and company clear house of the Zodiacs and stand tall* Kyle Smith: In 6 days you will see this! Zodiacs will no longer be champions!!!!! JR: Thanks everyone have a goodnight! BQ: Rate the Card! (Made by Kyle Smith, first card ever in EFW)